


Barbed Wires and Broken Beer Bottles

by dreamcatcherinwonderland



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcherinwonderland/pseuds/dreamcatcherinwonderland
Summary: Inspired by Lorde's song, Homemade Dynamite. Long one shot written for my rcvalentine, Watson-Emma in tumblr!Jyn Erso has just started university and transferred to her estranged brother Bodhi's school where she finds solace in his group of misfits, Rogue One. What happens when the man she blames for splitting her family up reappears? Can she forgive him or will she hold a grudge forever?





	Barbed Wires and Broken Beer Bottles

_“A couple rebel Top Gun pilots  
Flying with nowhere to be.” _

The cool, crisp fall air whipped around Jyn Erso’s face as she stood on top of the water tower. Her friends and brother had convinced her of a brilliant scheme they had hatched, if she could take a moment from her “busy schedule”. 

It was well known around the university that Jynerva Erso was fearless, rebellious, and intelligent. She would do anything she was dared to do, no matter the consequences, much to the chagrin of her uncle Chirrut and his partner, Baze. 

The two had been like agony aunts her entire life after her papa had died, and her brother Bodhi had gone off to college before her.

Jyn had transferred to the university just the past semester to be closer to her estranged brother and further from the all encompassing (figurative) eye of Uncle Chirrut.

She pulled her leather jacket tightly around her slender frame, zipping the front as high as it could possibly go. Her brother patted her on the shoulder. 

“There's an ice cold beer waiting for you at the bottom.” 

“Sour?” she questioned, naming her favorite bitter alcoholic beverage. 

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “Don't I know you?”

Jyn smirked. “Just wanted to make sure I'm not making a fool of myself for nothing, Bo.” 

“I'll be waiting with the rest of them down below.” He faced her, giving her a stiff salute. 

Bodhi had always been the follower of the two, even though he was older by a few years. Where Jyn had inherited more of their mother's fierce and stubborn nature, Bodhi had gotten their father's gentler traits. Once a scrawny child, he now sported a wild goatee and ponytail that had become his signature look. 

She watched him climb down the tower, the fear at what she was about to do creeping in as she realized just exactly how high she was. Jyn eyed the shoddy representation of an airplane in front of her, balanced precariously on the edge and waiting for a pilot. 

Theoretically, the planks on the side of the kayak were supposed to function as wings and help the passenger fall more slowly to the ground instead of to their death or broken bones.

Realistically, she wasn't sure what she thought. 

With a deep breath in, Jyn stepped into the kayak, gripping the sides to steel her nerves for a moment before she pushed off. 

A touch, barely a whisper, was on her back; a crackling of electricity touched her toes. 

She spun around quickly, her hands firmly poised on her hips. “What did you do _that_ for?” she demanded. 

“I did not mean to scare you,” the man said quickly and apologetically. “I was the other volunteer.” 

“The other volunteer?” Jyn was lost. There was usually no one as crazy as her to accept these daredevil ideas. 

“Yes,” he said confidently, a trace of a grin touching his lips. 

She studied him scrupulously. The man was muscular, but not obnoxiously, the build of a swimmer or maybe a runner; his dark brown hair dipped into his haughty brown eyes; a battered cloth jacket clothing his frame. He didn't look like he was backing down. 

“Fine,” she replied, jutting her chin out. “You'll just have to get behind me, then. I'm not getting out.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Jyn turned to face the front. A warmth surrounded her back soon afterwards, and he breathed into her ear, “Ready?” 

Jyn nodded. Together, they rocked back and forth until the kayak had teetered too far over the edge and they were falling. 

The wind bit at her ears and nose and chin, adrenaline coursed through her veins, and the man behind her laughed in her ears. The ground came rushing incredibly fast, and Jyn’s knuckles turned white from her steadfast grip, but the laugh was infectious and she found herself joining in. 

Before the impact, she felt strong arms wrap around her before they crashed into the field below, rolling onto the ground and then she noticed the flashing red and blue lights. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” she cursed vehemently as the man groaned behind her. 

“Are you okay?” he mumbled. 

“I'm fine,” she whispered, pushing away from him quickly. “That was a stupid stunt!” 

The man blinked in surprise. “I'm the one with the broken wrist, not you.” He held his wrist aloft, and Jyn could see it bent at the wrong angle. 

“I didn't ask you to _cradle_ me!” she argued. 

A bright light shone on them and someone cleared their throat. “Sorry to interrupt this lover's quarrel, but you two are trespassing.” 

Jyn groaned. “Oh, this is just great, Bodhi promised-” 

“How do you know Bodhi?” the man asked curiously. 

“Look, if you kids don't put your hands _up_ -” 

“I'm _going_!” Jyn snapped, raising her hands in the air. 

“If you're taking her, you're taking me too,” the man said. 

“He is NOT-” 

The officer rolled his eyes. “I don't care how you two know each other but you're accomplices to a crime now, so I have to take you down to the station to be processed. Any other of your little friends involved in this?” 

Jyn looked at him fiercely and was pleased to note that her partner in crime was equally as tight lipped. 

The officer sighed. “Very well, come with me, you two. You're under arrest.” He pulled two pairs of handcuffs from his belt and locked them on both of the rebels. “Let's go.” 

They followed the officer out of the woods to his squad car and Jyn longingly looked at the abandoned sour beer bottle someone had left in their hasty retreat. 

The officer opened the back door, and ushered them inside.

_“Don't know you super well,_  
But I think you might be the same as me  
Behave abnormally.” 

“Are you going to tell me your name?” the man asked later when they had been locked in their cell. 

“Might as well, I suppose, since you're my accomplice now,” Jyn said. “I'm Jyn Erso. Bodhi is-” 

“Your brother,” he realized. “Yes, of course. I apologize for not recognizing you earlier, but I am Cassian Andor, at your service.” 

She gasped. “Cassian? But you-”

“Look very different, yes. As do you,” he supplied quietly. 

She subconsciously wrapped her jacket around herself tighter. “I haven't seen you in quite a while.” 

“Well, with your father, and I had so many things happening in my own family. I don't know how much Bodhi has told you about my personal life…” 

“Not much,” she said shortly. 

“Ah, yes. You both are loyal to your friends. One of the qualities I admire most about you.” 

“As are you, if I remember correctly,” Jyn replied. “Now, let's see that wrist.”

Cassian thrust his wrist out in front of him, and she grabbed it. “Why didn't you ask for medical?” 

He huffed. “There were more pressing things on my mind.”

“Then a broken wrist?” she questioned. 

“I was still coming off my adrenaline high from the flight,” he defended himself. “Who did you stay with after? You know.” Cassian stared at her blankly. 

She raised an eyebrow and said, “When my father died?” with a monotonous tone. 

He swallowed thickly. “Look-” 

“No, _you look,_ ” Jyn started fiercely, “Just because we're both attached to Bodhi doesn't mean you suddenly have to pretend to care about me. It's really fine. People come into this group all time without taking the time to know me, you get used to it.” 

He gently tugged his wrist away. 

“It looks broken,” she said sullenly before turning her back to him and flopping down onto the hard bench facing the wall. 

“Is that your expert medical opinion?” 

Even from her position, she could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Any idiot with a brain could see that your wrist is bent at an odd angle.” 

“Are you calling yourself an idiot?” 

Jyn blew her bangs away from her face with a frustrated puff of air. She swiveled her legs around to face him, and fixed him with a fierce glare. “Cassian, I didn't make you catch my fall. It should have been me with a broken wrist, as I was the front line.” 

“Old habits,” he replied with a shrug. “My mother drilled into me a chivalrous side.” 

“Well, I don't need _saving,_ ” she bit out. 

“Yes,” Cassian said calmly, “as you've made perfectly clear. Fine, next time on your own head be it.” 

Jyn crossed her arms. “Good!” 

“Good!” he exclaimed back with a resolute nod. 

The door to the cell slid open, revealing the officer that had arrested them and Bodhi. 

“There you are!” exclaimed Jyn, rushing to his side and throwing her arms around him. 

“ _Oof!_ ” Bodhi complained. “Ease up, little sister!” But when she pulled back, a grin lit up his face. 

“She's your sister, eh?” the officer asked. “Found her and her boyfriend pulling some stupid stunt off the water tower. Next time, there's no bailing you out, it's a felony. Got it?” He fixed a steady glare on Jyn and Cassian. 

They both nodded and followed Bodhi out of the cell and into the fresh air. 

“Thanks for ditching!” Jyn grumbled when they were out of earshot of the cop. 

“Aw, don't be like that Jynnie-” 

She grimaced at the nickname. 

“-what good could I have done you from beside you in the cell? Really, you should be thanking me for the quick thinking.” 

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Okay, but next time, a little warning would be nice. Mr. There's-No-Patrol-Here.” 

Cassian piped up from behind her. “Take me by the emergency room on the way back, would you Bodhi, my friend?” 

Jyn sighed. “Oh, yeah, your friend broke his wrist trying to catch my fall.” 

Cassian puffed out his chest. “And I would do it still. You know, most girls would say _thank you so much, Cassian. You're my hero!_ ” 

“You'll be waiting a long time if you want a thank you from her, mate,” Bodhi said as he unlocked his car. 

Jyn shrugged. “I don't see how an asinine action needs a thank you.” 

Cassian groaned. “Forget it, just get me to the hospital, alright? My wrist is starting to throb.” 

Bodhi owned a sleek blue and silver corvette, with only two doors and a bit of a banged up hood from the previous owner, but as for her brother, he never let any harm come to his precious car. 

She crawled into the backseat behind Bodhi and let herself drift off to sleep. 

_“Let's let things come out of the woodwork,  
I'll give you my best side” _

A few weeks later, Bodhi asked Jyn to help them break into the university’s pool. 

“Why?” she asked. There was always a reason. 

“Don't you pay enough in tuition fees to be able to access the pool whenever you want?” he reasoned. 

“Isn't there a padlock? And a barbed wire fence?” 

The silence from the other end of the mobile line was answer enough. 

She sighed. “What's the plan?” 

“Cassian is going to-” 

She groaned. “Cassian? Again?” 

“He's my best friend,” Bodhi said. “Be civil.”

“No promises,” Jyn grumbled. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing. When were you looking to go?” 

“Tonight.”  
……  
At midnight, Jyn Erso stood outside of the pool, dressed in her swimsuit and an oversized sweatshirt. 

Bodhi hadn't arrived yet, but a few of his other revolving door friends and Cassian stood around, leaning inconspicuously against the brick walls. 

He had a pair of maroon boardshorts and his battered cloth jacket on while he flicked the ash from a cigarette onto the grass. 

“Guess you don't care about smoking within 100 feet of campus?” She struggled to keep a straight face. 

“Are you really asking me that right now?” he drawled. He threw the butt into the grass and pulled himself from his slouch to join her. 

Bodhi came huffing and puffing up the sidewalk, carrying some towels and wearing a sheepish grin. “Sorry, it's Mara’s fault.” He smirked. 

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Where is she anyways?”

“Had an exam tomorrow.” Bodhi shrugged. “Now, to Rogue One?” He unraveled his web of towels to reveal a twelve pack of beer. 

Rogue One was the name Bodhi had crowned them one night as they committed an act of hooliganism. 

Jyn eagerly grabbed a beer and chugged the contents within, before tossing it into the nearby bin. She quickly tied her hair up and away from her face before she slung her foot into a chain link. 

“Without me?” Cassian asked, putting his own foot into the chain link a few rows away. 

Jyn climbed the links nimbly, making fast work of the fence until she made it to the top where the barbs were. The sharp spikes glinted in the moonlight, promising to bite harshly into soft flesh if one miscalculation was made. 

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the links above her and catapulted her lithe frame across the threat. For a brief moment, her heart raced as she scrambled for purchase on the other side of the fence. With a metallic clang! she bounced against the chains a few times before stabilizing herself with a triumphant smile tossed to Cassian, only to realize he was already climbing down below her. 

Not to be outdone, Jyn climbed a few more feet quickly, before jumping to the ground and executing a perfect somersault. 

Cassian gaped at her, _eyeing her?_ appreciatively. “Were you a gymnast in a past life?” 

“Just a good criminal,” she said, turning on her heel and towards the padlock. 

She retrieved a bobby pin from her sweatshirt and started to work on lock picking, before Cassian arrived with a pair of wire cutters. 

“Where did you get those?” she asked, contempt in her voice. 

“I hid them in that bush over there,” he paused to point beside the doors. “Bodhi told me to do it.” 

Jyn raised an eyebrow and turned to the fence where Bodhi shrugged innocently and began to climb. 

“Why are we cutting the lock?” she asked. 

“Don't want to wait!” Bodhi called from the top of the fence. 

Cassian gave her a brief smile before clipping the chains in the door handle. They dropped heavily to the ground and he pulled the doors open. “The pool is now open.” 

Jyn shook her head and walked inside. The heater was to the left of them and she turned it on so their swim wouldn't be cut short by freezing waters. 

She shucked her sweatshirt and tossed it to the side. Without another thought, Jyn jumped into the deep end. 

The water engulfed her body as she sank, before she pulled herself to the surface. Bodhi and Cassian were poised to jump in. 

“Come on in, the water is fine!” she shouted.

_“Tell you all my best lies.  
Yeah, awesome, right?” _

Later as the lights dimmed and the members of Rogue One got rowdier, Jyn observed the hollering of her brother's efforts from the edge of the pool. She watched the water flow through the strokes she made with her toes. 

Cassian swam up to her with a grin plastered to his face. “Not bad, right?”

She shrugged. “Could be worse.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Can't you ever be happy?” 

Jyn thought of the last time she was truly happy; she was fourteen and her father had baked her a just because cake for getting an A on her test in math. That was the same year he had passed, and Bodhi left her alone. 

“Yes,” she lied smoothly. “Can you prove I'm not?” 

Cassian stood facing her, leveling her with an investigative stare. His lips pursed with concentration, and his head tilted slightly in a way Jyn Erso would almost say was cute if he wasn't her brother's best friend. 

“I know what happy is not, Jyn, and your stance, your aura...you're not happy.” 

She shivered from the quiet, naked truth of the early morning. It was a good thing the others weren't paying them any attention. She scoffed. 

“Stop projecting, Andor.” 

“You don't have to be so formal, _Jynerva,_ ” he replied. 

She shrugged. “Even so.” 

“I am happy,” he said, keeping eye contact with her. 

It was a convincing lie, she could give him that. If she was anyone else, she would believe the smooth lie Cassian told her. They had both always been good at hiding the truth, especially from themselves. 

Jyn grabbed a towel and started to dry off. 

“The security is coming!” Bodhi yelled from across the pool as he hunched over his mobile. 

Jyn sighed and grabbed her things before she took off for the back door into the dew drop grass in the pre dawn hours of the morning. 

_“Seeing me rolling, showing someone else love  
Dancing with our shoes off” _

“Jynnie, Jynnie, Jynnie,” Bodhi slurred a few nights later. He tapped her shoulder with a sloshing beer. “Have you seen Cassian?” 

Jyn tried to focus her blurry vision. The dancing red and green lights danced across the room in dizzying patterns. She squinted through the writhing crowd in front of them until she saw a familiar vest. 

“Is that him?” 

Bile threatened to climb her throat as she watched the woman in front of him twist her body around him, giving him a tantalizing show that Cassian was a little dazzled by. She pressed a rather sloppy, drunk kiss to the equally pissed Cassian. 

“Should they get a room?” she asked disgustedly, pointing at the display. 

Bodhi grinned widely. “Aw, don't ruin his fun, sister. Why don't you go talk to Han?” 

Her lips curled. “No, thanks. He's an actual petty theft criminal and he's into Leia.” Jyn motioned to him talking on his phone across the room. 

Bodhi shrugged. “Well, I'll go talk to him. Thanks for helping me find him.” 

Jyn sighed. “Sure, I think I'll go home.” She was too tipsy to deal with the lights and everyone was preoccupied by their own things. 

_“Know I think you're awesome, right?”_

The anniversary of her father's death creeped up on Jyn. It was a morose Thursday, soft rain pattering on the sidewalk, and she couldn't bring herself to go to class. 

She sat on a swing set in a park across from campus, dragging her feet back and forth through the mulch.

Jyn gripped the chains of the swing so tightly her knuckles turned white, and the cool fall air made her breath come out in small puffs in front of her. The bitter tears that were welling in her eyes threatened to fall down her red cheeks in angry tracks.

“Aren’t you cold?” came a concerned voice somewhere to the side of her. 

Jyn buried her face ashamedly quick to try to hide her plight from this stranger. It seemed that hadn’t fooled whomever it was and they were now in front of her, wrapping some kind of warm coat around her small shoulders. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled, and to her horror, her voice cracked. 

“Boy trouble?” they asked. 

She sighed. “Not really, no.” 

“Then what are you sat outside in the freezing cold upset for?” 

She snapped her head up angrily. “What’s it to you?” 

She almost died from embarrassment. It was Cassian. He held his hands up in surrender. “Just a concerned citizen.” His mouth quirked into a smile. 

Cassian, it seemed, wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He sat down on the swing next to her. 

“Today is the anniversary of my father's death.”

He cursed something under his breath. “Of course. It's October fifth.”

“You remember?” she asked, surprised. 

“It's an important date. I loved your father like he was my own, I know you think I didn't care but-” Cassian paused, blowing a puff of air into the atmosphere. 

“But?” she coerced gently. 

“But it was extremely hard with everything else going on. School was about to start, my mother...well, it just was hard, Jyn.” 

“How hard do you think it was for me, Cassian? My papa had just died and my brother left me in the care of my uncles, completely alone. You encouraged him, too.” Jyn crossed her arms. 

“We had both gone through so much, I thought it best to have a fresh start. I am man enough to admit I was wrong. Your brother was miserable without you, I swear it.” 

“Then why didn't he come home?!” she screamed. 

“It was hard for him, too, Jyn. He loved your father fiercely, and it would be like he failed if he came home so soon after leaving. He was worried what your uncles and you might think of him.”

Jyn sighed, her anger dissipating to just sadness. “I don't want to fight about it, today of all days. Truce?” 

He grinned, and it was infectious. “Truce.”

She smiled and clutched the battered cloth jacket closer to her. Cassian got up from the swing and before she knew what was happening, leaned close and wrapped her in his arms, the smell of a sherbet fountain clinging to his breath.

“You are a better man than me, Jyn Erso,” he mumbled against her. 

She pushed him back gently. “Don't forget it.”

“Now, let me walk you back,” he said. “It’s raining and far too cold to be out here.” Cassian offered an arm to her and Jyn took it. 

_“Our rules, our dreams, we're blind  
Blowing shit up with homemade dynamite.” _

“You are not going without me,” Jyn said darkly to Cassian as they talked about their newest scheme. 

“We can't wait for your test to be out,” complained Bodhi. 

“We will, because I said so and I'm the mastermind,” Cassian said calmly. 

“Thank you,” she mouthed. 

“Besides, she's a part of Rogue One, and this is a Rogue One mission.” 

Cassian wanted to make a homemade dynamite concoction that would tear down the wall separating the campus from the woods. 

Bodhi sighed. “Fine. I guess we can wait.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “How chivalrous of you.”

Bodhi grinned. “You're welcome.”  
……  
When she walked up later, they were chucking beer bottles at the wall. 

“How no one has called the cops on you yet-” 

“Jyn!” Cassian called cheerfully. He walked over and wrapped her in a hug, which made her slightly uncomfortable, but she could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

Bodhi raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. He cleared his throat and Cassian straightened. “Let's get the real party started.”

Cassian pulled an explosive from his backpack and started rigging the wires together. Satisfied, he set it against the wall and started the timer. 

_“Our friends, our drinks, we get inspired  
Blowing shit up with homemade dynamite.”_

The dynamite succeeded in blowing a sizeable chunk of wall to pieces, but it also succeeded in alerting the security. 

They scattered quickly, Jyn grabbing Cassian by the collar since he was tipsy. They stumbled through the wall into the woods behind some trees. 

The security guard cursed loudly as he approached the wall. “Whoever this was, you're in big trouble when I find you!” 

Cassian made a move to step out from behind the trees and Jyn grabbed him tightly again. “ _No!_ ” she whispered fiercely. 

The security guard grunted and took off in the other direction. 

Jyn breathed a sigh of relief and hauled him out of the woods. 

_“Might get your friend to drive,  
But he can hardly see.” _

“I don't want to go to bed,” Cassian slurred, pointing towards the parking lot. “I want to take Bodhi’s car for a joy ride.” 

"You're too drunk for that,” Jyn said matter of factly, and he proved her point when he stumbled and fell. 

She sighed and picked him up. As she straightened his jacket, she caught his eye and found herself thinking he could almost be handsome. 

“He's going to get us busted,” Bodhi hissed from behind them, jiggling his keys. “Come on.” 

She followed her brother to the lot where he manually unlocked his prized possession and they climbed inside. “You sure you're okay to drive?” 

"Cross my heart,” Bodhi said seriously. 

Jyn nodded and buckled Cassian in before turning to her own buckle. When had she become so concerned about Andor’s well being? 

Bodhi started the car and pulled out onto the road. He revved the engine and they careened around a corner alarmingly fast but Cassian was hollering in the back. 

“Open the roof!” he demanded. 

“No,” Jyn said firmly to Bodhi. “He should stay seated. The last thing we need is pieces of Cassian strewn about the motorway.” 

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “Such a buzzkill, he'll be fine, Jyn.” 

“Bodhi, listen to me-” 

He winced. “You've got your preachy mother voice on. Look, he's my responsibility, okay?” He reached back to undo Cassian’s seatbelt. 

“Bodhi, for God sakes!” 

_CRASH!_ A loud metallic ringing sounded in her ears and they were spinning out. 

_“We’ll end up painted on the road_  
Red and chrome, all the broken glass sparkling  
Guess we're partying” 

The windshield was unsalvageable. It had smashed during impact they made with the tree, shards of glass decorating the road. 

__Jyn gasped roughly and looked back at Cassian who seemed not too worse for wear. Bodhi hadn't unbuckled his seatbelt in time. She smacked her brother._ _

__“Idiot!” she shouted. “He could have been flung from the car!”_ _

__Bodhi sat gaping at his hands. “I- I'm sorry. I don't…”_ _

__Jyn placed a comforting hand on him. “It's okay, Bo. I'm sorry for yelling.”_ _

She unbuckled herself and opened her door to get out. She walked around the front of the car to survey the damage. “ _Shit_ ,” she cursed. 

__The front end was crushed inwards, a shocking miracle that they had not sustained any major injuries, considering Bodhi hadn't had the chance to brake. However, that also meant they were going to need a tow and to call the police._ _

__She motioned to the others in the car and they crawled out to come stand beside her._ _

__“Oh, fuck me,” groaned Bodhi. “My baby!”_ _

__Cassian’s eyes grew wide. “Holy shit!” he breathed._ _

__“I guess I have to call,” he said sullenly._ _

__Jyn patted his arm. “We'll wait for you.”_ _

__She took Cassian’s hand and led him away from the wreckage a little ways to sit._ _

_“So let's let things come out of the woodwork  
I'll give you my best side”_

__“Jyn,” Cassian started seriously, “I am sorry I took your brother from you. He was the only family I had left.”_ _

__“What do you mean?” she asked. “You had your mother.”_ _

__He shook his head sadly. “She was deported, Jyn, around the same time your papa died. While she was there she contracted a bad strain of the flu before I could get her back.”_ _

__“Oh, Cassian-”_ _

__He shrugged her off. “See, that right there is why I don't tell people. I do not want their pity or their handouts,” Cassian spat._ _

__Jyn placed a comforting arm around him. “I know. I'm sorry. I won't bring it up. I know what it's like to feel lost and alone, and that you're not truly at home.”_ _

__He nodded. “Thank you.” A smile graced his lips and before Jyn could move, he placed a kiss to her forehead. “You're home now.”_ _

__Jyn hid her face so he didn't see her smile. She could kick herself for starting to like Cassian Andor._ _

_“Tell you all my best lies_  
Seeing me rolling, showing someone else love  
Hands under your t-shirt.” 

__“I _might_ have had a few shots,” Jyn said politely to Bodhi. _ _

__“A few?” he smirked. “You've been giving Cassian equal parts googly eyes and glares that he's dancing with that girl.” Bodhi rolled his eyes. “News flash, he's into you, and has been since we were kids.”_ _

__Jyn spit out her drink. “He _what_?!” _ _

__Bodhi laughed. “It's obvious to everyone but the two of you. You're just naturally so rude to each other that -”_ _

__“I am not rude!” she insisted, then covered her mouth when she realized her mistake. “Maybe a little rude?” she suggested._ _

__“All I'm saying is, go over there. He'll leave the girl.”_ _

__Jyn blew her bangs out of her face. “I don't dance.”_ _

__Bodhi shrugged. “Fine, keep playing it off. I'm going to find Mara.”_ _

__She watched him push through the pulsing throng, and stared at Cassian with the other woman. With her mind made up, she crossed the floor._ _

__“Mind if I cut in?”_ _

__The woman definitely did, but Cassian without a second glance with his partner said, “Of course.”_ _

__“I warn you I have two left feet,” she said._ _

__He laughed lightly and took her hands, placing them on his torso as he grabbed her waist._ _

__Jyn noted his lovely smell of warm bread and something so remarkably and explicitly Cassian she couldn't put a name on. He started swaying his hips to the beat and she tried to match him but her eyes weren't focusing and that made it more difficult._ _

__He smiled down at her and she could feel her chest tighten. Her hands slipped under his shirt as she gripped for dear life to make herself upright._ _

__“Are you alright?” he asked, concern in his tone._ _

__“Fine,” she waved him off. “I only had a few shots.”_ _

___“Know I think you're awesome, right?”_ _ _

__Jyn leaned up and kissed him sweetly, his lips matching hers after the initial shock._ _

__“You should take me home with you,” she said suggestive, letting her hands wander his defined torso._ _

__Cassian raised an eyebrow. “I do not think that would be a good idea. You're drunk, Jyn.”_ _

__“Please?” she pouted._ _

__He sighed. “Just to take care of you, I won't take advantage of you.”_ _

__“Maybe I want you to,” Jyn growled, lunging for his lips again in a hungry passion._ _

__Cassian pushed against her softly, slightly out of breath. “Please believe me that this is everything that I've wanted. But you're special to me, Jyn. You deserve more than pawing and animalistic urges, not that there's anything wrong with that, but not our first time.”_ _

__Jyn, sighed, resolved. “Okay.”_ _

Cassian sighed in relief. “Come on, you.”  
……  
Cassian got her through the door to his apartment and into his bed. 

__While Jyn laid on her back, staring at the interesting patterns on the ceiling, he dug in his drawers for something._ _

__A few moments later, he lightly tapped her shoulder. “Do you think you can dress yourself?”_ _

__Jyn sprung up into a sitting position and nodded. Cassian handed her a t-shirt and sweatpants._ _

__“Okay, I'll be out in the living room, if you need anything.”_ _

__She dressed herself quickly and laid in the bed. “Cassian!” she called._ _

__He appeared in the doorway. “Yes?”_ _

__“Turn off the light and crawl into bed.”_ _

__“Are you sure?” he asked warily._ _

__“Get in the damn bed,” she demanded._ _

__Cassian sighed in surrender. “Okay.” He flipped the light switch and took off his jeans while Jyn eyed his thighs appreciatively. “I didn't watch you,” he scolded._ _

__She just shrugged and turned on her side. She felt the mattress shift as Cassian crawled into bed beside her._ _

__“Goodnight,” she sighed happily and was out soon afterwards._ _

_“Now you know I think it's really gonna blow.”_

__Jyn awoke with light blinding her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, only to come face to face with Cassian. She smiled at the man in bed with her, and brushed his hair out of his face. He was snoring softly while she stretched and she pressed a kiss to his forehead._ _

__Cassian slowly opened his eyes and greeted her with a sleepy smile. “Well, hello.”_ _

__“A much better way than you usually wake up?” she asked._ _

__He kissed her softly in response. “What do you think?”_ _

__Jyn leaned forward and deepened the kiss, the pleasant taste of mint on his breath that she assumed was his toothpaste from the night before. Her tongue darted out, testing the waters of his receptiveness and he eagerly reciprocated in kind, mingling his tongue with hers._ _

__She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him towards her and he hummed softly. She trailed kisses along his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, and down along his jawline. “I want you,” she whispered in his ear, making him shiver._ _

__He hungrily nipped her ear, and his hands trailed down to her shirt bottom._ _

__“It’s occured to me,” Cassian said casually, “that I’ve never seen you naked. I don’t think that’s fair, do you?”_ _

__Her expression was confused for only a moment, before a look of realization flitted across her face and Jyn shook her head. “Do you wanna change that?” she asked, biting her lip softly._ _

__He growled, “Yes, I do. Very much so.”_ _

__Jyn smirked at him, waiting patiently for him to make his next move. Cassian reached out and pulled her towards him gently, but firmly, placing her pelvis directly in line with his._ _

__She let out a small whimper, almost breaking what little control that she had up to this point. She made a small movement with her hips to rub herself against him, and that’s when his control snapped, the bulge in his pants only growing harder._ _

__Jyn’s head lolled back, her mouth slightly open in a silent moan, and Cassian grabbed the back of her head, placing his lips on hers, and solidifying his commitment to this new situation with a passionate kiss._ _

__His lips crashed into hers hard, and she gladly accepted them, pressing her tongue further into his mouth. Exploring every inch of him before this beautiful dream ended._ _

__He moved down to her neck, her collarbones, biting and sucking and Jyn was panting. She tugged at his shirt and he took that off._ _

__"Only fair if you take off yours too," he said, pulling her shirt off in one swift motion. He pulled back for a moment to appreciate the newly exposed skin._ _

__Cassian let out a groan when he realized she had no bra on._ _

__He turned his attention to her breasts next, kneading and licking and rubbing his thumbs along the nipples. She squirmed and moaned under his ministrations. Pleased with himself, he ran his hands down her body._ _

__"Is this how you wanted me last night?” he asked huskily, continuing his up and down motion down her body._ _

__"Yes,” Jyn squeaked out._ _

__He pulled off her knickers and sweatpants and tossed them aside in a ball, kneading her thighs gently, and she started panting again. "Tell me what you want," he said softly in her ear._ _

__"Please," she pleaded._ _

__"Please what?"_ _

__"Need you, Cassian," she gasped._ _

__And that was it. Cassian slid a finger to her folds to see if she was ready and he almost moaned when he found out just how ready he was._ _

__"You have been enjoying this, haven't you?" he asked in curiosity and in awe. He quickly shed his pants, aligning himself to her just right and he pushed in._ _

__"Oh," she said breathlessly, clutching to him, and lifting her legs to wrap around him. He let her adjust for a moment before thrusting in and out, punctuating each one with a murmur of "mine, mine, mine" against her skin._ _

__"Yours," she agreed, clawing into his back now, moaning his name, and oh, if that wasn't the most brilliant thing she had ever done._ _

__"Jyn," he whispered, thrusting erratically now, "You are so, so beautiful.”_ _

__She smiled at him then, and she tumbled over the edge with him, rolling over onto their backs, panting._ _

__He clutched her to him like she would leave, pressing kisses into her sweaty hair, and rubbing her back. "That was-"_ _

__"Wow," she finished._ _

_"Brilliant_ ," he corrected. 

__She snuggled into him, content. “I know that wasn't what you wanted it to be, but-”_ _

__“Hush,” he chastised gently. “That was everything.” Cassian placed a kiss to her forehead._ _

__Jyn didn't know what the coming months or years would bring, she only knew that she and Cassian would face it together. Now she was truly home with Rogue One._ _


End file.
